El Gorrión y la Tormenta
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Ginny Stormmare sabía quién era. El chico de su oscuro pasado era ahora un hombre. Y él no se acordaba de ella. TRADUCCIÓN. Original escrito por FlightoftheStorm777, todos los derechos a ella. JackxOC. 1st en la serie Jack/Ginny.
1. Pesadillas de días pasados

**Las pesadillas de tiempos pasados**

 _—¡No, mamá, por favor! ¡Vuelve a mí! —sollozó. Acunó la mano inerte de su madre muerta con la suya, incapaz de controlar sus sollozos. Negó con fuerte dolor. Su familia había sido destrozada. Sus tíos... muertos. Sus hermanos y hermanas... desaparecidos. Su padre... ido. Su madre... muerta. Y él... se había ido. Toda su vida se había ido. Miró el colgante en la palma de su mano. Era hermoso. Una reliquia familiar, transmitida de generación en generación. Nunca para el primogénito, sino para el más joven. Y ahora era suyo. Cerró los dedos alrededor del colgante de zafiro. Lo metió en la parte delantera de su vestido y se puso de pie. No estaba segura aquí. No podía dejar que la muerte de su madre fuera en vano. Así que con una última visión de la habitación salpicada de sangre, y de su difunta madre, se fue. Tropezó en el exterior. El brillo repentino del sol la cegó. El olor acre del humo obstruyó sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos. El granero estaba en llamas. Miró a su alrededor con horror, al páramo que solía ser su casa. Las manchas de sangre cubrían el césped y la tierra. Una pira brillante consumía el granero. Su mundo estaba, literalmente, cayéndose a pedazos. Este lugar, donde había jugado y llorado, aprendido y enseñado, no era más que malditas cenizas. Era un lugar en ruinas ahora. No sería un hogar nunca más._

 _Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en las figuras detrás de ella. Sus hermanos. No se habían ido. Habían sido capturas. Congelada, Ginny vio como los hombres que habían atacado su casa, su familia, aprisionaron a sus hermanos. Sacos fueron arrojados sobre las cabezas de sus hermanos. Antes de que llegaran a su tercer hermano, él la miró. Sus labios se movieron en silencio, con un mensaje: corre. Se quedó paralizada. No podía correr. ¿Qué habría de hacer ella? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería, si se daba la vuelta y huía? Pero no podría ayudar a sus hermanos si era capturada. Se dio la vuelta, para hacer el camino hasta el bosque. ¿No es eso lo que le habían enseñado? ¿Proteger a su familia? ¿Acaso no le había enseñado a hacerlo? ¿No le habían enseñado a cuidar de sí misma, de su familia? Sintió que sus pies la llevaban, paso a paso, lejos del granero en llamas, lejos de la casa, lejos de la granja. Cogió el ritmo, en dirección al bosque. Pero nunca llegó. El dolor se extendió por la parte posterior de su cabeza, cuando el palo del hombre la golpeó, tirándola al suelo. Yacía boca abajo en el suelo, aturdida. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron y la obligaron a ponerse en pie. El hombre medio la llevó, medio la arrastró hasta donde estaban sus hermanos. El hombre pateó la parte trasera de sus rodillas, obligando a que se arrodillase. Ató sus manos detrás de su espalda. Agarró su pelo dorado y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró al hombre que tenía delante. Sus fríos ojos azules perforaban los suyos. Su sorprendentemente joven rostro examinó el suyo. Limpió la hoja de su espada de la sangre. Sus ropas estaban salpicadas y manchadas de sangre. La sangre de su madre. Él había apuñalado a su madre. Él la había asesinado._

 _—Ella viene conmigo —dijo, con perfecta articulación. Su cabeza fue cubierta con un saco, y todo se hundió en las tinieblas._

 _Había una espada... cubierta de sangre... hermosa, y manchada de sangre... Un gritó llenó sus oídos, diciéndole que corriera, que se salvase..._

Ginny se sentó de golpe, sin aliento. Estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor frío. Su respiración se ralentizó cuando se calmó. Era solo una pesadilla. Solo un sueño. Solo un... solo un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de lo que ella solía ser, una memoria de cosas que había pasado hace mucho. Ella solía ser una chica de granja. Solía vivir en el Nuevo Mundo, con su familia en la colonia de Virginia. Ella nació allí. Solía tener una gran familia. Tres hermanos y tres hermanas, un padre y una madre. Solía tener otra familia, una familia que había vivido con ella durante diez años. Solía tener un mejor amigo. Solía tenerlo todo. No eran ricos con dinero, pero sí con la felicidad y la familia.

Ahora, ella no tenía madre. Ahora, ella era rica. Era de la clase social alta. Muchos estaban celosos de su respetable estado. Ahora, ella vivía en Port Royal, muy lejos de su granja en Virginia. Ella era una desconocida, incluso para sí misma. Ella era la cáscara de la chica que solía conocer. Tenía una vida vacía, llena de fiestas de té formales y bailes. Almuerzos con mujeres que no le importaban. Más de un pretendiente guapo que deseaba su mano en matrimonio, pero... ¿con qué propósito? ¿Iba a casarse con un hombre al que no conocía, por el bien de un título y del dinero? Había perdido su vida plena de sencillez y trabajo en la granja por una vida que estaba vacía de un verdadero significado. Vacía por el bien de la vacuidad.

—¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una mujer joven. La chica era hermosa. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a Ginny con sus suaves ojos marrones como espejos. Los labios de Ginny se torcieron con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa. Lo único significativo ahora en su vida era Elizabeth. La joven señorita Swann, una chica de dieciocho años, era la hija de Weatherby Swann, el gobernador de Port Royal. Cuando Ginny perdió todo, se encontró a sí misma en muchos lugares oscuros. Ella se había estado muriendo de hambre, había estado cavando en la basura para encontrar restos de comida, se había enjuagado la cara sucia en los charcos de las calles de Londres, cuando encontró a Elizabeth. En aquel entonces, Elizabeth tenía solo nueve años de edad. Elizabeth había sufrido recientemente la pérdida de su madre, una tragedia que Ginny conocía bien. Así que las chicas se unieron. En poco tiempo, el señor Swann había adoptado a la joven Ginnyen su familia, reclamándola como suya. No hubo trámites o procesos legales, ya que Ginny no había sido rescatada de un orfanato. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido Ginny.

Ginny le debía su vida a Elizabeth. Cuando Ginny había perdido la voluntad de vivir, después de cuatro años y medio como polizón a bordo de barcos y tratando de sobrevivir, Ginny había llegado a Londres, solo para encontrar que vivir allí era igual de horrible que en cualquier otro lugar donde ella hubiera vivido. Sin amigos y sin familia, Ginny había estado a punto de darse por vencida. ¿Cuál era el significado de sobrevivir, si ella no tenía nada por qué vivir? Pero entonces Elizabeth, que había necesitado un amigo tanto como lo hizo Ginny, apareció. Ginny había tomado a Elizabeth bajo su ala, y Elizabeth había hecho lo mismo con Ginny. Ahora, con una vida llena de vacío, al menos Ginny tenía a Elizabeth para compartirla con ella.

—Estoy bien —dijo Ginny, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, arrugando su frente.

—¿Tuviste otra de tus pesadillas, no?

Ginny pateó las sabanas que la cubrían. Dejó que sus pies descalzos tocasen el frío suelo.

—Sí —admitió. Se puso de pie y tomó su bata.

—¿No se habían ido? —cuestionó Elizabeth.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras se envolvía en su manto.

—A veces vuelven.

Elizabeth miró algo en sus manos. Ginny se acercó a su hermana, curiosa. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el medallón de oro pirata. Un cráneo sonrió a Ginny, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

—Soñé sobre él anoche —dijo Elizabeth en voz baja.

—¿Y... qué ocurrió? —preguntó Ginny, mirándolo.

—Ese día que vinimos de Inglaterra... ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Elizabeth.

Ginny lo recordaba bien. Después de haber vivido con los Swann por poco más de medio año, Ginny había compartido la emoción de Elizabeth cuando el señor Swann recibió el título de gobernador de Port Royal. Hicieron las maletas y se trasladaron a Port Royal, Jamaica. En el camino, se habían encontrado un naufragio. Un niño llamado Will Turner era el único superviviente. Ginny recordaba haber robado el medallón de oro de Will con Elizabeth. Las dos chicas habían temido por la vida del joven William. Habían mantenido el medallón escondido desde entonces.

—Sí, lo recuerdo... —susurró Ginny.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta sobresaltó tanto a Ginny como a Elizabeth.

—¿Ginny? ¿Elizabeth? ¿Estáis presentables?

Ginny le arrebató rápidamente el medallón a Elizabeth y se lo puso, mientras que Elizabeth se encogía a toda prisa en la bata.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —llamó Elizabeth. Ginny metió el adorno del cráneo en la parte delantera de su camisón mientras el Gobernador Swann entraba en la habitación, seguido por tres doncellas.

—Ah... ¿todavía en la cama a estas horas? —dijo el Gobernador Swann. Una nota de diversión bailaba en su tono. Una de las criadas levantó las gruesas cortinas. Ginny cerró los ojos, protegiéndolos de la luminosidad repentina. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran antes de abrirlos— Es un día hermoso —dijo el Gobernador Swann. Lo era. Siempre era hermoso en Port Royal— Tengo un regalo para las dos —dijo el Gobernador Swann, radiante. Hizo un gesto a las dos criadas detrás de él. Ambas les llevaron cajas rectangulares. Elizabeth abrió la suya con entusiasmo. Ginny levantó la tapa de la caja con un poco más de cautela.

—¡Oh, es hermoso! —exclamó Elizabeth, tirando de su vestido fuera de la caja. Era de color marfil con bordados en oro. Ginny levantó el suyo. Era de color marfil con bordados en plata. Como el día y la noche. Ginny sonrió. Le gustaba el suyo. Era como el de Elizabeth, solo que pegaba más con Ginny. El triángulo de marfil en el corsé se encontró con otro trozo de tela marfil. El resto del vestido era azul plateado, con diseños de plata oscuros que se arremolinaban con complejidad. Era elegantemente hermoso, una representación perfecta del mar, de la noche, de las tormentas. Misterioso y hermoso. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Verdad? —cuestionó el Gobernador Swann.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo? —dijo Elizabeth.

—¿Es necesario que un padre tenga motivos para adorar a sus hijas? —contrarrestó el Gobernador Swann. Elizabeth desapareció detrás de la pantalla para vestirse.

—Sin embargo, técnicamente, no soy tu hija —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del Gobernador Swann se oscurecieron.

—No de sangre, Ginny, pero de corazón. Nunca olvides que eres parte de esta familia.

Ginny sonrió. Abrazó al Gobernador Swann. Él se rió entre dientes. Ginny cogió su vestido y se unió a Elizabeth detrás del vestidor.

—En realidad... pené que podríais llevarlos para la ceremonia —dijo el Gobernador Swann.

—¿Ceremonia? —preguntó Elizabeth. Le lanzó una mirada a Ginny.

Ella trató de parecer ocupada en vestirse, lo cuál no era demasiado difícil, ya que una de las criadas comenzó a apretar su corsé.

—El ascenso del Capitán Norrington —dijo el Gobernador Swann. Ginny sacó la cabeza.

—¡Lo sabía! —declaró.

—¡Comodoro Norrington, como está a punto de convertirse! Él es un caballero, ¿no os parece? —dijo el Gobernador Swann. Ginny había regresado detrás de la pantalla. Ginny y Elizabeth se quedaron sin aliento al unísono después de que sus corsés fueron reforzados drásticamente— Niñas, ¿cómo estáis?

—Es... difícil de decir —dijo Elizabeth.

—Me han dicho que es la última moda en Londres —respondió el Gobernador Swann.

—Bueno, ¡las mujeres de Londres deben haber aprendido a no respirar! —gruñó Ginny.

—Señor, tiene una visita —dijo un mayordomo. A juzgar por el sonido de los pasos que se alejaban, el Gobernador Swann había salido de la habitación.

—Al Capitán Norrington le gustas —dijo Elizabeth, mirando a Ginny.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y si se te propone? —dijo Elizabeth.

Ginny se encontró con la mirada de su hermana.

—No lo sé.

•••

 _Se abrió camino sobre el montón de huesos. Se agrietaron bajo sus botas con sonidos repugnantes que rallaban sus nervios. El polvo acre del humo llenaba sus pulmones, como una niebla repugnante. Miró a su alrededor, le escocían los ojos de lágrimas, humo y cenizas. Sus ojos se posaron en una chica. Ella lo miró con ojos azules, oscuros. Su pelo rubio caía en hondas sobre sus hombros. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, manchando su cara con rayas limpias en sus mejillas sucias de ceniza. Llevaba un colgante. Era una joya increíble, un zafiro rodeado de diamantes. Brillaba incluso en condiciones de poca luz. Se acercó a ella._

 _—Llegas muy tarde —sollozó la chica._

 _—¿Qué? —dijo, detuviéndose en seco._

 _—¡Has llegado demasiado tarde! —exclamó la muchacha, alzando la voz._

 _—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió._

 _—¡Me lo prometiste, me lo prometiste! —gimió la muchacha._

 _—¡No sé quién eres! —gritó él._

 _—Lo hiciste, una vez, tiempo atrás —dijo la chica. Comenzó a llover, suavemente al principio. Luego se hizo más y más pesado, hasta que ya no pudo ver a la chica. Se estaba ahogando en el agua, no podía respirar. El agua salada de lluvia llenó sus fosas nasales..._

¿Salada?

El Capitán Jack Sparrow no era tonto. El agua de lluvia no era salada. Abrió los ojos, solo para descubrir que su rostro estaba bajo el agua. Se sentó frenéticamente, sin aliento. Escupió y tosió. Mierda. Su barco, si se podía llamar barco, se estaba hundiendo. Era un bote, con una vela. Y se estaba hundiendo. Se levantó y se subió al pequeño mástil para mantenerse fuera del agua. Miró hacia el frente. Port Royal era apenas visible en la distancia. Sonrió. Muy pronto, tendría un barco real. Su sonrisa vaciló.

Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban la mayoría de las noches habían regresado. Durante un tiempo, le pareció que se habían ido. Desde que tenía dieciséis años, había tenido pesadillas recurrentes. Siempre lo mismo: una niña alegando que él le había fallado. La chica parecía familiar, pero era extraño, Jack estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes. Y sin embargo, todas las noches, ella lo visitaba en sus sueños. Siempre con diez años de edad, la niña sollozaba cada noche, y Jack no tenía ni idea de quién era y por qué pensaba que le había prometido algo. Pero las pesadillas nunca se iban.


	2. Solo un rostro más en la multitud

**No tuve tiempo para avisar en el primer capítulo, pero lo hago ahora. Esta se trata de una historia traducida del inglés, su autora original es FlightoftheStorm777. Por favor, dejad un review, seguidla y dadle a favoritos ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo nada de esta historia, los personajes son de Disney y de FlightoftheStorm777, yo solo la he traducido para que más gente pudiera disfrutarla.**

* * *

 **Solo un rostro más en la multitud**

Ginny y Elizabeth agitaban sus abanicos de un lado a otro con vehemencia. El sol emanaba un calor abrasador sobre ellas, lo cuál no ayudaba al hecho de que ninguna de las chicas podía respirar. El corsé de Ginny constreñía su cuerpo como una serpiente pitón aplastando a su presa. Ginny ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al Capitán Norrington. Oyó el roce de metal contra metal , una espada siendo desenvainada de su funda. Se tensó y miró hacia arriba, preparándose. Se relajó cuando vio que era solo el Capitán Norrington agitando su nueva espada. Se sentía un poco tonta por tensarse. Ellos no sabían quién era Ginny Swann. Las probabilidades de que se encontrara otra vez con los hombres que destruyeron su familia eran muy delgadas. Aún así, Ginny no podría evitar nunca ser un poco cautelosa. Ella viviría el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro. Ginny estaba bien con eso. Se había preparado a sí misma. Y un día, cuando llegara el momento propicio, ella ajusticiaría a los hombres que habían destruido su familia, su infancia y su vida.

Ginny volvió a la realidad con el sonido de un aplauso cortés. El Capitán Norrington era ahora el Comodoro Norrington. Aliviada, Ginny se dirigió a la sombra. Esto solo aminoró ligeramente su incomodidad. Ginny agarró un vaso de agua de la bandeja de un mayordomo que pasaba. Tragó el agua tibia sin gracia, ganándose muchas miradas de desaprobación de los otros invitados.

—Ginny, ten más cuidado, estás montando una escena —advirtió Elizabeth, uniéndose a Ginny.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

—¿Y me importa porque...? —dijo. Ella llamó la atención de un grupo de personas, que la estaban mirando con condena— ¡No puedo respirar! ¿Os parece bien? —les espetó Ginny. El grupo se alejó, murmurando en voz baja entre sí, sin duda acerca de los malos modales de Ginny.

—Esto... ¿Ginny? —dijo Elizabeth, con expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —replicó Ginny.

—¿Me permitís un momento? —dijo una nueva voz, directamente detrás de Ginny. Ella se tensó y se volvió. Era James. Ginny asintió y permitió que James la llevara lejos de la fiesta, a las afueras de Fort Charles. Ginny puso una mano en su estómago. Sentía náuseas ahora. El mundo a su alrededor se inclinaba, sus párpados eran pesados, su estómago daba volteretas, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza caía con un peso que no estaba ahí antes— Estáis hermosa, Ginny —dijo James. Ginny le ofreció una sonrisa apresurada. Se apoyó en el lado de piedra del arco, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Hizo una mueca mientras apretaba su estómago, que se llenaba de extrañas mariposas. Era una sensación verdaderamente desagradable— Perdonadme si os parezco demasiado atrevido pero... debo deciros lo que pienso —siguió James, mirando a la bahía. Ginny miró, también. Era su lugar favorito para estar, en este lado del acantilado. Debajo de la fortaleza había un saliente rocoso, y Ginny se escabullía allí justo antes del atardecer para ver el mar tragando el sol. En este momento, sin embargo, Ginny apenas podías concentrarse, estaba muy incómoda— Esta posición destaca lo que aún no he conseguido—James miró a Ginny de repente— Un matrimonio con una buena mujer. Te has convertido en una mujer, Ginny.

Ginny le miró a los ojos. Sí, allí estaba. La propuesta. A parte del nerviosismo y el shock inicial de Ginny, ella no podía responder porque tenía un problema ahora. Estaba tan aturdida que era peligroso.

—No puedo respirar —dijo ella, sin aliento, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de James.

Él se confundió.

—Sí... estoy un poco nervioso, también —dijo. Pero Ginny apenas se dio cuenta. Sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza, y sus rodillas se doblaron. Era vagamente consciente de caer, y luego todo se volvió negro.

•••

Jack había estado entreteniendo a estos matones de la Marina Real durante la última hora. Eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de qué y quién era Jack, pero lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no perderle de vista. Así que Jack había tenido que improvisar. Él los mantuvo ocupados con grandes historias de acción y aventura, una fantasía que Jack estaba seguro que todo el mundo compartía. Estaba en mitad de su historia sobre la Isla de los Pelegostos, una isla llena de caníbales.

—Y luego me hicieron su jefe —dijo Jack, sus ojos brillando de la emoción. El característico sonido de un chapuzón llamó su atención. Se puso de pie y miró al agua. Varias yardas más allá, lo que se hundía bajo la superficie era un vestido. Jack frunció el ceño. No, no era un vestido, era una mujer. Que estaba en un vestido. Pero ese no era el punto. Estaba inconsciente, y Jack estaba lejos... Miró a uno de los matones, el que se llamaba Mullroy— ¿No vas a salvarla?

Mullroy parecía estupefacto.

—¡No sé nadar! —exclamó.

Jack frunció el ceño. _Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios estás en la Marina Real, cara cerdo cretino?!_ Se volvió hacia el otro, Murtogg, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Jack apretó los dientes. No debería hacer esto. Significaría echar todos sus planes por la borda. Pero Jack era demasiado amable, aparentemente. Comenzó a despojarse de sus efectos personales.

—El orgullo de la Marina Real —gruñó— No lo pierdas —terminó dándole el sombrero a Mullroy. Después se puso de pie en la barandilla del barco y se zambulló siguiendo a la mujer. _Soy un idiota. Soy realmente un idiota. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la estoy salvando?¡No es culpa mía que esta estúpida torpe se haya caído de la fortaleza! Debería dejar que se ahogase. ¿Qué gano con esto? Nada. Oh, sí, debo dejar que se ahogue. Está en su derecho,_ pensó Jack. _Ah, cierto. No puedo dejarla hunidrse porque soy demasiado altruista. Mira, esta amabilidad de mierda es la que me hizo perder mi barco para que ese imbécil de Barbossa se lo quedase. Dios, soy un idiota._

Cuando Jack se acercó a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en el cuello. Era un colgante azul. Y estaba brillando. _No, debe ser la iluminación. Los colgantes no brillan..._ Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer. Él se empujó en el suelo marino con los pies, impulsándose a sí mismo y a su nueva amiga hacia arriba. Emergió en la superficie y jadeó, luchando por mantener a la mujer arriba. Falló. Se hundió abajo de nuevo. Su vestido era demasiado pesado. Jack se lo arrancó. Lástima. Era un bonito vestido. Jack arrastró a la mujer a los muelles, donde Murtogg liberó a Jack de su carga. Jack subió al muelle.

—¡No respira! —anunció un aparentemente afectado Murtogg.

—¡Moveos! —ladró Jack. Desenvainó su daga. Con un rápido movimiento, Jack cortó el corsé de la mujer y la liberó de él, lanzando el artefacto a Mullroy. La mujer tosió y pareció volver a la vida inmediatamente.

—Nunca se me habría ocurrido —dijo Murtogg.

—Es evidente que nunca habéis estado en Singapur —respondió Jack. Un destello de oro captó la mirada de Jack. Se agachó y cogió los dos objetos que había alrededor de su cuello. Los examinó. Un hilo de miedo se instaló en su estómago, y una repentina ansiedad se apoderó de él. Uno de ellos era el medallón, el oro maldito buscado por Barbossa. El otro, para su sorpresa, era el colgante de sus pesadillas. El colgante de la niña. ¿Era esta la niña? No, ¡eso era imposible! Aún así... —¿De dónde has sacado esto? —murmuró Jack. Miró a la mujer, encontrándose con su mirada. Estaba sorprendido por su reacción. No por su miedo, no. Con una sacudida, Jack se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo había reconocido.

•••

—En pie —James apuntó con una espada a Jack mientras Ginny se ponía en pie. No podía dejar de mirar a Jack. Sabía que era _él._ Jack Sparrow. Este hombre era el chico con el que había crecido hace mucho tiempo, antes de la muerte de su madre. No se llamaba Sparrow entonces, pero ella sabía que era Jack. Su Jack, el chico que le había enseñado a trepar a los árboles. Era él. Tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo pañuelo rojo. Era él. Tenía que ser él. Así que... ¿por qué no la reconocía?

—Ginny, ¿estás bien? —dijo el Gobernador Swann frenéticamente. Ginny le dirigió una breve mirada.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, volviendo su atención de nuevo a Jack. ¿Estaba fingiendo no reconocerla? ¿O es que realmente no sabía quién era ella? Bueno, la última vez que Jack la había visto, Ginny tenía solo diez años de edad. Así que ella había cambiado un poco.

—¡Disparadle! —ordenó el Gobernador Swann.

—¡Padre! —protestó Ginny— Comodoro, ¿realmente tenéis la intención de matar a mi salvador?

James le tendió la mano a Jack, a regañadientes.

—Supongo que he de daros las gracias —Jack miró la mano de James con incredulidad. Le tendió la mano al Comodoro, que agarró la mano de Jack y levantó la manga enérgicamente— Tuvimos una escaramuza con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, ¿no es así, pirata? —dijo James fríamente.

Jack se encogió, como si estuviera frustrado consigo mismo.

—Colgadlo —dijo el Gobernador Swann. Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Mantened la posición, soldados. Gillette, trae algunas cadenas —dijo Norrington. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es un solo hombre! —dijo Ginny.

—Ginny... —advirtió el Gobernador Swann.

—Bien... Jack Sparrow, ¿no es así? —dijo Norrington.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow, con vuestro permiso, señor —corrigió Jack. Sus ojos se posaron en Ginny, iluminados por la curiosidad. Pero aún no había reconocimiento en ellos.

Norrington miró a su alrededor.

—No veo vuestra nave, _capitán —_ dijo con burla.

—Está en el puerto, por así decirlo —dijo Jack.

—Dijo que había venido a robar un barco —acusó Mullroy.

—¡Te dije que estaba diciendo la verdad! Estas cosas son suyas, señor —dijo Murtogg, entregando un surtido de objetos a Norrington. Ginny se inclinó para verlos mejor.

—No os quedan balas ni pólvora —dijo Norrington, levantando la pistola de Jack. La dejó y cogió una brújula— Una brújula que no señala al norte... —continuó. Dejó la brújula abajo mientras que Jack se limitó a sonreír tímidamente. Norrington medio desenvainó la espada de Jack— ¡Oh! No sé por qué, pero esperaba que fuera de madera — dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia— Sois sin duda el peor pirata del que he oído hablar.

—Pero habéis oído hablar de mí —dijo Jack, con un brillo de misterio y complicidad en sus ojos oscuros.

La sonrisa de Norrington desapareció. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de piedra. Jack fue arrastrado lejos y fue encadenado. Ginny se sintió saltar a la acción.

—¡Comodoro, realmente tengo que protestar! —gritó, siguiendo a los hombres.

—Con cuidado, teniente —dijo Norrington, no prestando ninguna atención a Ginny.

Ginny se colocó delante de Jack, dejándolo fuera de la vista de James.

—Pirata o no, este hombre me ha salvado la vida —estaba hirviendo.

—¡Una buena acción no redime a un hombre con una vida llena de fechorías! —espetó James.

—Pero basta para condenarlo —dijo Jack.

—Ciertamente —dijo James con frialdad. Ginny los miró alternativamente. Se conocían entre sí, se dio cuenta. O uno conocía a otro.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio... —susurró Jack. Antes de que Ginny pudiera darse cuenta, Jack había colocado sus cadenas alrededor de su cuello, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, medio conmocionada, medio asustada— Comodoro, mis efectos, por favor. ¡Y mi sombrero! —dijo Jack. Cuando James no hizo nada, Jack apretó más las cadenas, asfixiando a Ginny— ¡Comodoro! —insistió— Ginny... Es Ginny, ¿verdad? —murmuró Jack al oído de Ginny.

—Es señorita Swann —dijo Ginny, desafiante.

—Señorita Swann... Si es tan amable —dijo Jack. Ginny cogió sus efectos personales, ya que le fueron arrojados. Jack agarró la pistola, la cargó y la colocó en la sien de Ginny. Acto seguido, le dio la vuelta a Ginny, para que lo mirase a la cara— Vamos, vamos, querida. No tenemos todo el día. Si eres tan amable... —dijo Jack. Ginny apretó los dientes con rabia, pero obedeció. Le encajó el sombrero a Jack, ató su espada al cinturón y le puso al hombro la correa. Cuando llegó a su cinturón, Jack dijo:—Cuidado con la mercancía, cariño.

Ginny apretó intencionadamente su cinturón más fuerte.

—Eres despreciable.

—Palos y piedras, amor. Yo te he salvado la vida, y ahora tú vas a salvar la mía. Estamos en tablas —Jack le dio la vuelta a Ginny otra vez— ¡Señores! Señoritas... —Jack estaba retrocediendo lentamente— ¡Siempre recordareis este día, como el día en que casi capturáis al Capitán Jack Sparrow! —Jack soltó a Ginny y la empujó hacia delante, directamente a los brazos de los hombres, dándole tiempo para escapar.

—¡Ginny! ¡Ve con Elizabeth! —gritó el Gobernador Swann, atrayendo a Ginny lejos de la trifulca. Elizabeth agarró la mano de Ginny y la llevó lejos del caos. Ginny miró hacia atrás para ver a Jack, volando por los aires, mientras los hombres de Norrington le disparaban. Con el corazón dolorido, Ginny volvió su mirada lejos de la escena.

¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido Jack? ¿Y por qué la había olvidado?


End file.
